


Like Cats and Dogs

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Play, Catboys & Catgirls, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff like this happened so often Yosuke wasn't sure why he bothered being surprised anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo square: animal play.

Yosuke'd figured something out - namely, that this was all Souji's fault. Again. "Crap like this wouldn't keep happening if you didn't make us go back to old dungeons."

"It can't be helped," Souji said, undisturbed by his new body parts. Yosuke had the sneaking suspicion he was enjoying this. "People need me to find things. Dishes, horns, coal... Lots of stuff."

"Next time someone asks you for a favor, tell them no."

Souji gave him a blank look. Fine; Yosuke'd go around town himself and tell everyone Souji couldn't do the weird requests that sent them crawling through the TV and getting blasted by status effects. He didn't think for a second it'd actually work - he wasn't sure Souji didn't seek those requests out on purpose - but imagining it made him feel better.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Chie asked. Easy for her to say. Girls looked good with animal ears and a nice tail. Cute. That's why there was so much manga featuring them. Guys...Kanji managed to be even scruffier than usual, and Yosuke's ears felt like they were too big, and Souji was part cat, which Yosuke was sure said something about him. He'd seen a few books about boys with cat ears and they were always up to...stuff. Stuff that meant he couldn't think of those books and look Souji in the eye at the same time. "Compared to some of the stuff we've been through, this is a nice change. Oh! Remember when we were all confused at the same time? That was worse than this."

"You did spend a lot of time trying to kick us," Souji said.

She'd spent a lot of time trying to kick Yosuke, and remembering that mess didn't help his mood. "I'm a dog," he reminded them, and his tail wagged before he could stop it. He took hold of it and hoped no one noticed. None of them were having trouble controlling themselves.

"Well, so am I but you don't see me complaining about it. Even though..." Chie rubbed her nose and glanced at Yukiko. Yosuke wondered if she was having the same problem he did - everything kind of smelled, like his nose had been turned up to eleven, and he wanted to sniff Souji's neck. Maybe she wanted to sniff Yukiko's, too. "Would you rather be a cat like Souji-kun? At least this suits you."

"What's that mean?"

Souji was smiling at him. "Doesn't it?"

"Seriously, what's that mean?" Instead of answering, Souji scratched behind his ears. They _were_ too big, he decided, and he exhaled hard, a little annoyed, but it felt good, the way Souji ran his fingers across them all nice and easy. Pretty relaxing, actually, and Yosuke let him keep going. Might as well, if it made Souji happy.

His tail tried to wag again.

"I think this is wonderful!" Teddie went from person to person, looking them over and getting his face pushed away when he tried to check out the girls' tails. "Oh, maybe you'll all end up like me!"

"That might be a bit much, but you're definitely overreacting, Yosuke-senpai," Rise said. "It's not like we're doing a sleazy photoshoot. We're cute!"

"I have to agree with Yosuke-senpai," Naoto said. Yosuke'd never seen a more unenthusiastic looking catgirl. "I fail to find this the least bit entertaining."

"It's because your hat doesn't fit, isn't it?" Yosuke asked.

Naoto didn't say anything, just looked uncomfortable, which meant he was right. He empathized; he couldn't wear his headphones like this either.

"Of course it's not going to fit like that, Naoto-kun, you're squishing it between your ears. You've got to adjust it." Rise shifted it over. "Wear it off one like this and—tada!"

Naoto didn't look impressed.

"Oh, don't be like that, it's fine. Right, Kanji?"

Kanji'd been doing an impressive job of not looking at anyone, but he looked at her now and, like he couldn't help himself, checked out everyone else too. By the time he'd seen all of them, his entire face was red. "Yeah," he said to the floor, "real cute."

Yosuke couldn't help it. "Don't get a nosebleed," he said, and laughed when Kanji's ears twisted back all funny.

"How long you gonna let Senpai pet you?"

"He's not—" He was, and it felt just as good as when he'd started. Yosuke dunked his head and let Souji's hand slip off. Souji tsked softly and edged closer, frowning at Kanji. "Uh, so, you think the fox is still hanging around or do we have to go all the way back to the entrance?"

"Didn't we pass it a little while ago?" Yukiko asked, distracted for what Yosuke thought was no good reason. It wasn't like her tail was acting up, but she kept her hands on her skirt and her eyes on it like she worried it was going to get away from her, and she seemed even more embarrassed by the change than Naoto. "It should still be there."

"Great. So we dodge some Shadows, find him, and get this taken care of." Yosuke turned to Souji, but Souji didn't move.

"What's the rush?" he asked. "I like this."

Yosuke'd figured as much but he still said, "You're joking," as if there was a chance it might work.

"Why would I be? It's my favorite status effect so far." His tail brushed against Yosuke's hand.

"How did you do that?" Yosuke asked. Maybe his own tail was just dumb. "Anyway, you don't have favorite status effects, they all suck. That's why they're called—okay, that has nothing to do with their name, but none of them are good."

"I don't know about that," Chie said. She raised her eyes from where she'd been watching Yukiko's tail swish around her ankles. "Being enraged is sort of okay. You get all pumped up and—"

"You try to kick people."

"Aren't you ever going to get over that?"

Yosuke sighed. "So no fox, huh?"

"No. Sorry." Souji nuzzled his ears. Whatever. Yosuke didn't stop him.

"Then what are we supposed to do until it wears off, just stand around?"

"We should take a picture for Nana-chan! Luckily, I used my savings to buy a camera just for an occasion like this." Teddie unzipped his head and dug around. Yosuke didn't know what he was storing in there but from the sounds of it he was going to have to make him clean it out again.

"That's a great idea," Souji said. This close, he smelled good, and his breath tickled. Yosuke took a deep breath and wished—something. His train of thought escaped him and he was having trouble getting it back with Souji so close. He was distracting.

"But not even our watches work in here," Rise said. "Would a camera?"

Yukiko used her foot to nudge aside a snack Teddie'd tossed out. "I'm not sure how we'd explain it to her either."

"Just tell her it's cosplay," Kanji said. "Sort of is, right? Hey, Ted, you need some help with that?"

"You know," Yosuke told Souji, "you smell good." Souji made a pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Yosuke's neck, pulling him close. That was so nice, Yosuke added, "Really good," and Souji made a deeper sound that resonated pleasantly in Yosuke's chest.

"You're soft," Souji whispered back, sounding drowsy, "and cute. And I think I want to lick you."

Yosuke's tail twitched hard. He let it go and clung to Souji's arms instead.

"Offering to put your hands inside me... Kanji, you're so forward!" Teddie covered his face and wiggled.

"Teddie," Chie asked, before Kanji could respond, "why were you carrying around an empty soda can? How much trash do you have in there, and why does Yosuke let you keep it?"

He picked it up and cradled it. "Chie-chan, this isn't trash. The lovely Rise-chan put her lips on it, so of course I drank the rest, and then I just couldn't bear throw it out. It was too insulting."

"You know, Teddie," Rise said flatly, "you're turning into kind of a creep."

Naoto, hat back in place, cocked her head. "What an odd noise. Does anyone else hear it?"

It was coming from Souji, who'd gotten it in his head to nibble on one of Yosuke's ears. He was purring steadily, and Yosuke whined under his breath, tail wagging uncontrollably between them.

Kanji pinched the bridge of his nose and left to find the fox.


End file.
